Warriors: Heros or Killers?
by Aspenpaw
Summary: This is a story about five cats that are introduced into a clan called, Dawnclan. There have been murders happening within the clan. It's up to Lightpaw to find it they are guilty or not, and prove it.
1. Chapter 1

Dawnclan

Leader-  
Stormstar: A large, muscular tom with gray short hair and white streaks flowing down his back. He has green sharp eyes and large claws.

Deputy-  
Dayflame: A bright orange tabby with a white muzzle. His ears stand up straight and he has dark brown eyes. He looks tall because of his long, stripped legs.

Medicine cat-  
Robintruth: A small she-cat with short reddish-orange fur. Her small paws and stomach are covered with a patch of white fur. She has light brown eyes that make her look clever.

Elders-  
Larkfire: A light brown tom with large green eyes. He his weak but very knowledgeable.  
Fernnight: A full black tabby who is always very mean. He has green eyes and was recently a queen.  
Lilytail: A wise grey she-cat with, dark grey streaks scaring her back. She has small claws and a long tail. Her eyes and are a light sea blue.

Warriors-  
Shadefrost: A long haired white tom with long fangs. He has soft grey eyes and short legs. He has the furriest tail out of the whole clan.  
Runningshimmer: A short haired white she-cat. She has kind blue eyes and soft paws.  
Fallenbird: A dark grey she-cat with light grey stripes moving down her face. She has matching grey eyes.

Queens-  
Valleysmoke: A slightly gray but mostly white she-cat with large golden eyes. She has long legs and short fur.  
Meadowspring: A tan tabby with short hair and dark brown eyes. Her long tail is scared and bitten into. She also has a scar under her chin.

Apprentices-  
Oakpaw: A brown-red tom with a muzzle, three paws and stomach covered with white fur.  
Ebonypaw- A bright orange she-cat with brown stripes that cover her whole body. She has matching brown eyes. She has long legs and large paws.

Kits-  
Lightkit: A light shaded she-cat with bright bright blue eyes. She has small legs and large paws.  
Seakit (fire): An orange tabby with a long tail. He has eyes blue as the sea.  
Heatherkit: She has white shaggy fur and grey eyes. She is very tall and agile. Her eats stand up tall with proud.  
Icekit: A white short haired tom. He has blue glassy eyes and short, small legs.  
Wolfkit: A dark grey, short haired tom with tan brown eyes. He is very quick and can sniff very well with his scarred nose.  
Cinderkit: A brown she-cat with grey eyes. She is tall and has long skinny legs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 - apprentices

I rolled over in my soft, bed of moss. Seconds later, my sister Cinderpelt wakes me up.

"Wake up!" She screams into my was the loudest of out litter. "Come on get up we gotta go to the ceremony soon. We are gonna be apprentices!" She says again screaming into my ear.

I get up and I feel slightly dizzy. As I try to walk but,sway back and forth constantly, I trip over my brothers legs. He was the lazy one, and his name was Seakit. I pull myself up and shook my head . Just like that, my dizziness was gone. I step outside of the nursery and let the warm, rays of the sun swoon over me. I walk over to the fresh kill pile and pull put a mouse.

"Okay, you can do this Wolfkit. You the cat. You are a large cat I mean, your name is already Wolf." A another kit said to himself. That was my close friend Wolfkit. We had grown up together, with my litter mates/brother and his litter mate. I swallow the last bit of mouse and walked over to comfort him.

"Hey. How are you?" I ask

" A little nervous and kinda, excited. But, much less than Cinder." he replies. We both turn around and look at her, jumping with joy.

"Don't worry you'll do fine." I say quickly turning back towards him. "Oh yeah and a Wolf is a large dog, not cat." I say quickly reminding him. His whole face turns red (under his fur).

I walk back to the nursery to wake my brothers up. I still didn't understand why we lived there. I mean we aren't babies. Luckily, Seakit was already up It was very difficult wake that tom up. I woke up my younger brother Icekit. He was a big fan of Wolfkit.

"Really you guys are actually gonna be apprentices? Wow, Wolfkit an apprentice I wait to see that!" He screams like it was the best day of his life. As I was about to leave the den, I heard a cat clear her throat. I turned around and saw Cherrysplint behind me. She was like our mother she was a warrior but contributed to the nursery. We don't know what happened to our real parents.

"You think you're gonna become an apprentice looking like that?" She asks. I give a confusingly look. Then she starts to lick my fur. I sat there with a silly pout on my face.

"All cats please come to Dawnstone now please!" Our clan leader shouted. Dawnstone was a large rock that our makes his announcements. Everyone surrounds the rock. The 5 of us nervously walk towards the rock.

"We will have the apprentice ceremony now. Can I have Cinderkit, Seakit, Heatherkit, Lightkit and Wolfkit please come up." He says with deep, confident voice.

We all step foward and Stormstar (the leader) places his nose against all of ours then he says some stuff. After, he makes us vow to respect and never to break the Warrior code. We all agree. He gave us our new names. Mine was Lightpaw, Heatherkit became Heatherpaw, Cinderkit became Cinderpaw, Wolfkit became Wolfpaw and, Seakit became Seapaw

"I know we don't have many warriors so four of you will be sharing a mentor. So, Seapaw and Heatherpaw your mentor is, Runningshimmer." At that moment Runningshimmer had walked beside them and all 3 of then dipped their heads in agreements. "Lightpaw and Wolfpaw, your mentor will be Fallenbird." Fallenbird stepped beside us and we bowed our heads. "That finally leads us to, Cinderpaw your mentor will be Shadefrost." They followed and dipped their heads and the whole clan cheered. Obviously, we all know why Cinderpaw is all alone. She was a handful!

"Alright apprentices! Tomorrow I'll show you the tour of our territory and the important areas." Fallenbird says with a short smile.

I can't believe we are apprentices! What next, leader?


End file.
